


You & I, Forever (A BINWOO Fan-fiction)

by yourlifeneedskpop



Category: ASTRO (Band), 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Cute, JUNSEONG (I THINK LMAO), KNK - Freeform, M/M, Smut, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, soap couple, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlifeneedskpop/pseuds/yourlifeneedskpop
Summary: Moon Bin was just an average student at the University of Fine Arts in Seoul. He lived his life, day in, day out, at the academy. His life was repetitive and boring. He needed something more in his life, but he didn't know what he needed. There was just something missing, and he needed that part of his life to be filled.It wasn't filled.And then it was filled.It was filled the moment Cha Eunwoo stepped into Moon Bin's life.





	1. (CHAPTER ONE) JUST A NORMAL DAY

“Yah, MJ hyung!” Moon Bin yelled.  “We’re going to be late to the meeting if you don’t hurry your ass up!  You know Director Choi hates when her students are late!”  The comment immediately received a punch in the arm.

“No offense Moon Bin hyung,” Yoon Sanha, the youngest began.  “You and Rocky hyung take the longest when eating lunch, so don’t rush MJ hyung.” 

 

Moon Bin, along with his closest friends Rocky, Jin Jin, MJ, and Sanha were students of a special group known as the Fine Arts Academy Trainees located in the University of Seoul.  All five boys were aspiring to be singers, dancers, and rappers, and hoped to debut and perform together as a group one day.  Attending the academy in the university would help them reach those aspirations.  All five boys have known each other for more than four years, and have been with each other through everything.  Nothing could break their close bond.

The usual schedule for the five boys went as following - 

 

\- 07:00:00 AM , clock their badges located in the practice room made just for them.  Practice anything necessary, before heading off to their separate classes throughout the University

\- 12:00:00 PM , classes are finished for the day, the boys join together for lunch where ever they desire.

\- 02:00:00 PM , more dance practices, vocal and rap lessons, and studying sessions in their practice room.

-06:00:00 PM , clock out, free time for the rest of the day.

 

And repeat.

And repeat again.

And repeat again.

 

Although the schedule was very boring and routine, none of the boys complained about it.  Except for Moon Bin. 

Today was different though.  Instead of eating lunch where they wanted, Director Choi called the Fine Arts class to the auditorium for a special announcement.  The Fine Arts Trainees consisted of about less than a hundred students.  The students trained hard and had to audition to be placed in the program.  If a student could not balance both studies in the University, as well as their role in the Fine Arts Academy, they would be redirected out of the program. 

Students rarely get admitted into the program now, as there aren’t sufficient funds to keep the auditions going.  That is why Moon Bin and his group perform at competitions. They win scholarships and funds that keep the program running.  In fact, every student contributes in to keeping the Academy running.  The students in the Fine Arts Institute are known as the prodigies of the University.  Moon Bin still feels like it unfair that he has to repeat the forever lasting schedule.

He could not wrap his head around repeating the same schedule for God knows how long.  The director never specified _when_ they would debut.  She just told the boys that they _would_ debut one day. 

Four years later, and nothing has happened.  Sure, they would attend dance competitions, and perform as group like they hoped, but Moon Bin thought his life would be more than just that.  He didn’t know specifically _what_ he wanted though. He just knew that there was something missing in his life, and that the missing part needed to be filled. 

And it was, the minute Cha Eunwoo entered Moon Bin’s life.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

As the students filed into the auditorium, Moon Bin noticed a new face in the crowd.  _“God damn,”_ he thought to himself. _“Who is this fine looking man?”_ Moon Bin always knew he liked boys.  The other members never mentioned it, maybe because they all liked boys too.  They never really talked about it, as most of their awkward moments came from those conversations.  But inside, they all knew it.  They’ve known each way too long to not notice the quick stares when a cute boy in the academy passes by.  Moon Bin didn’t mention the handsome man as they took their seats.

“Hello, thank you guys for coming on a short notice, but you’ll be happy to hear my news!” Director Choi blared over the microphone. 

“She has a loud ass voice for a tiny body.” Rocky commented loudly enough for the student body to hear.  While the boys tried to cover their snickers, none of the other students looked amused.  They took everything way too seriously, which was why the boys were a perfect group; they loved joking around whenever possible, and they never minded it.

“As I was saying,” the director continued. “I’m proud to present this academy with a new student prodigy.” 

“This is what you called us for?” a student called out. “Thanks for wasting my precious time, director.” Some students started to murmur and nod in agreement. 

“Sweetie, please shut up,” Myungjun called out. “This is probably the most commotion you’ve seen in a long time as a Trainee, so if I were you, I’d close my mouth and let the director finish.”

“Excuse me, but who told you that you could talk to me?  I’m just stating my-” 

“Your opinion? Who asked for your opinion?” MJ replied hastily.

“Don’t put words in my mouth.” The student replied, furiously.

“Oh I’ll shove my fist in your mouth if you don’t-“

“STUDENTS!” Director Choi yelled over the microphone. “Now this is not the way to show off the academy. I would keep my mouth quiet if you see a future in the academy.”

This shut both sides down. “Anyway,” she continued. “Please welcome our new student, Lee Dongmin.”

The good looking boy Moon Bin had noticed earlier smiled and proceeded to walk towards the director.

“Please call me Eunwoo.” the boy said with a soft voice that made Moon Bin’s body tingle.  

“Is that all?” the same student asked.

“Well, if you have no questions for the boy,-”

“No, we don’t, can we leave now?” the student interrupted.

“Yes, get out of my face before I throw my fists at your face” MJ replied.

The students started to file out of the building to continue on with their days, but Moon Bin could not stop thinking about the boy, Eunwoo.  During their dance practice, Moon Bin kept missing his steps, something he had never done unless something was on his mind.

“Moon Bin, are you okay?” Jin Jin asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine why?” Moon Bin replied.

“You’re dancing like MJ when he’s drunk!” Sanha laughed as he received a pinch on the arm. 

“I swear guys, I’m fine. I just need rest.” Moon Bin said as he faked a yawn. “I’m going to clock out early, I promise I’ll be fine tomorrow.” As the other boys began to protest, Moon Bin walked out of the practice room and headed toward his dorm.  He was the only boy of the five that had his own dorm, so he was excited to just breathe without having to worry about one of the boys messing with him.

He wasn’t tired though. He wanted to walk around the campus, hoping he would see Eunwoo again. He would have given anything to just say one word to the beautiful boy. After a good twenty minutes of walking around aimlessly, Moon Bin decided to call it a day and actually head back to the dorm.

As he opened the door to his room, his mouth dropped open.

 

 

There Eunwoo was, in his dorm, standing in front of him, only a towel on wrapped around his waist.

 


	2. (CHAPTER TWO) THE EXPLANATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes can be small, while others can change lives. One mistake made changed the lives of two boys in specific. And asking for an explanation felt like a worse mistake. Especially with Eunwoo listening the entire time.

 “Uh-oh-um,” we’re the only sounds Moon Bin could release from his mouth as he stared at the now blushing Eunwoo in front of him.

    “Jesus!” he started.  “Do you know how to knock?” 

    “Why do I have to knock when it’s my dorm?” Moon Bin replied as he covered his eyes, his innocence being torn from him.

    “Wait, what?” Eunwoo asked.

    “This is MY dorm, I think you were given the wrong key.” Moon Bin said. “And Jesus Christ, please put on a shirt or something while I contact Director Choi.” Although, Moon Bin just needed something to do, instead of staring at Eunwoo’s perfect body. 

    ——————————————————————————

    “Director Choi said she will explain the situation, but she’s busy with another group of trainees.  She’ll be here as soon as she’s done.” 

    “Then what are we supposed to do in the mean time?” Eunwoo said as he looked around the dorm.  There wasn’t really anything to look at, as nothing hung on the walls, and there were no decorations throughout the entire dorm.  Just two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen space and a main room in the middle.  Moon Bin never had the time to decorate, as his boring but tiring schedule led him straight to bed every day. 

    “How about I introduce myself?” Moon Bin suggested. “I’m-”

    “Moon Bin. I know.” Eunwoo said, nearly whispering,  as if afraid that someone would hear him.  Moon Bin’s eyes opened wide in surprise as the boy in front of him continued. “The director mentioned about you quite a bit while she took me around the campus. She said to go to you if I needed help with anything.” Eunwoo stared straight at Moon Bin, slightly blushing as he finished explaining.  “She said you were a hard-worker, intelligent, and very kind. She also said you were attractive-” Eunwoo stopped dead in his sentence.  His face turned a bright red that nearly matched the color of the shirt Moon Bin was wearing.  After a few minutes of silence, Eunwoo’s face finally returned to normal.  He looked up to see Moon Bin already staring at him, slightly shocked, but slightly smiling as well. 

    ——————————————————————————

    “Fuck, he probably already thinks I like boys.” Eunwoo thought as he looked down.  He knew he was blushing a shade of bright red, and with nothing to hide it, looking down was his only option in the awkward silence that followed.  A few minutes later, Eunwoo finally had the courage to looked up again, only to see Moon Bin’s gaze directly upon him.  “Shit,” he thought.

    “Wait,” Moon Bin started. “Does that mean you’re-”

    “I’M HERE!” a perky third voice called out. It was the director. “Sorry it took me so long boys, your little friend MJ had to be reprimanded.  Two more warnings and he’s out of the program for good.” 

    “Yes, director-nim, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Moon Bin replied.

    “I’m sorry about this whole situation. I meant to tell Moon Bin a week before Eunwoo came, but I guess it was never my priority until Eunwoo actually arrived. Please forgive me,” the director said as she took her seat in the main room.

    “It’s alright, Director Choi.  Now can you please explain why we’re sharing dorms? Weren’t there like five more other boys to choose from?” Moon Bin asked. Eunwoo felt as if Moon Bin was already trying to keep him away.

    “ _Does he already hate me?_ ” Eunwoo thought self consciously. “ _I knew I should’ve just let him say his name and go from there_.” But that wasn’t the case, and Eunwoo had to face it.

    “Well, you boys seemed like the perfect match to be living together, so I thought, ‘might as well put Eunwoo with Moon Bin’.  Also, considering the high costs of keeping all you trainees here, I didn’t want to spend more money on running an extra dorm.  There’s an empty room anyway in your dorm, after Sanha requested to leave when you two broke up-”

    Eunwoo’s eyes immediately darted at Moon Bin’s, not knowing what to say.

    “Director!” Moon Bin said, voice shaky. “Please don’t mention what happened in the past!” 

    “I’m sorry, Moon Bin, but you have to face it; you need a roommate,” the director said as she headed for the door. “If you can’t cooperate with this, I’ll be happy to send you to a regular dorm, far from this Academy.” 

    “No, thank you for explaining,” Moon Bin said.  It sounded like he was about to cry. “I’ll fully cooperate. Thank you for stopping by Director Choi.”

    “Thank you both for understanding. And once again, welcome to the Academy, Dongmin.”

    “Thank you director, I’m glad to be here!” Eunwoo said, cheery.

    They each bowed, before walking Director Choi out of the dorm.

——————————————————————————

    Moon Bin took a deep breath out, not knowing he was holding one in.  He took a seat on the couch, and started to cry.  The memories of Sanha and the day of the break up started ringing back.  His soft muffles turned into a full breakdown.  Moon Bin nearly forgot about Eunwoo until he laid a hand on Moon Bin’s shoulder, the other hand offering a tissue.  Eunwoo decided to try and pat the other boy’s back.  What happened next took place in an instant.  Moon Bin lifted Eunwoo up from his position and pushed him down to the ground, causing Eunwoo to grunt in pain.  

 

    “I-I’m-” Moon Bin begun, but he could not finish.  Moon Bin ran away and into his room, leaving Eunwoo on the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY BABIES, HOPEFULLY I POST THIS ON TIME BUT WELCOME TO THE END OF CHAPTER ONE, ENJOY YOUR LIVES IF YOU DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE, OR ENJOY THIS FAN-FICTION IF YOU DO. I LOVE YOU ALL EITHER WAY. GOODBYE FOR NOW. :)


	3. (CHAPTER THREE) THE HORRIBLE FEELING OF NOT KNOWING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not knowing. The horrible feeling that comes with not knowing. Moon Bin understands the feeling.
> 
>  
> 
> He understands the feeling well.

  Moon Bin woke up to a horrible headache.  That’s when the memories of yesterday came. That hit worse than the headache.

    Moon Bin always had a habit of unknowingly holding anger in.  It scared both his friends and himself.  Sanha, Rocky, Jin Jin, and MJ knew not to mess with Moon Bin when he looked upset.  Yesterday, the director decided to test his patience by using his past as a defense.  And that angered him horribly.  And he brought that anger down on Eunwoo.

    Eunwoo.

    “Oh my God, Eunwoo.” Moon Bin said out loud as he quickly got up. He left his room to check Eunwoo’s.  He needed to apologize.  That anger wasn’t meant for him. 

    But Eunwoo wasn’t there.

 

    Moon Bin then proceeded to check the main room, but Eunwoo was no where to be seen. “Did he already move out?” Moon Bin was late to his first class, but none of that mattered.  He just wanted to see Eunwoo once.  Was that too much to ask for?  Moon Bin tried to reassure himself that Eunwoo was an early bird, and he left for class.  But something was telling him that he wasn’t.  Unable to do anything more, Moon Bin quickly dressed and headed for class.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    Moon Bin could not stop thinking about Eunwoo, there was something about him that attracted him to the boy.  Moon Bin felt that the day was progressing quick, as lunch came sooner than he thought.  “Yah!” Moon Bin called out as he brought his lunch to the table the group, who was already busy eating.  “Have any of you guys seen Eunwoo?” Moon Bin asked.

    “Eunwho?” MJ called out, his face stuffed with food.

    “Be nice, hyung,” Rocky called out. 

    “Fine,” MJ agreed. “But why are you looking for him anyway?”

    “Me and him are sort of roommates now, and I did something stupid to him.” Moon Bin replied as he looked around the different tables, trying to see if Eunwoo was sitting in one of them. 

    “Hyung, how many times to we have to tell you, no more banging the new trainees on day one!” Rocky said, almost proud.

    “He only did that once, and that was because the guy was being transferred immediately after he was accepted to the program!” Sanha said.

    “Well there was that other time where he-”

    “GUYS! If you aren’t going to help, I should just leave.” Moon Bin said angrily. 

    “No, stay.” Jin Jin said as he grabbed Moon Bin’s arm.

    “What do you have to offer then?” Moon Bin replied.

    “I saw him carrying his lunch toward the music lounge.”  

    “Here take my food, I have to go then.” Moon Bin rushed as he jolted out of the table. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    Moon Bin was outside the music lounge rather quick, even though the building is on the opposite side of campus.  Before he entered the building, he phoned Jin Jin.

    “Hyung, can you meet me outside of the music lounge?”

    A voice that sounded near replied. “Already here dear,” the voice teased.

    Jin Jin was Moon Bin’s go-to hyung.  Moon Bin told Jin Jin everything, from his crushes, to the cute boys he noticed in the gymnasium.  Of all the members, Jin Jin was like Moon Bin’s mom.  He provided the best advice and wisdom, and God knows Moon Bin could use it right now.

    “Hyung, I need to tell you something.”

    “You like Eunwoo.”

    “I like-wait, what?”

    “Oh my dear child.  You make things very easy.  What did you need?” Jin Jin replied, sounding boastful.

    “I accidentally pushed Eunwoo down to the ground when he tried to help me.  The fucking director verbally attacked me by using my past with Sanha to her benefit.  When the director left, I started to cry.  Eunwoo offered me a tissue, but when he tried patting my back, I pushed him to the ground.  It looked and sounded painful.” Moon Bin finished, trying to catch his breath. 

    “How could you tell?”

    “He may or may not have of grunted in pain.” 

    “Moon Bin! You know that if he reports you, you’ll get your ass immediately redirected out of the Academy.” 

    “That’s why I need your advice hyung!  How do I go up to him without scaring him?”

    “Just apologize dude.  Go with your gut and you’ll be fine.” Jin Jin said.

    “Really? That’s your advice in a situation like this?” Moon Bin replied.

    “If it fails, just tell him you like him.  Nobody can say no to your hot face.” Jin Jin said as he laughed.  Moon Bin was glad Jin Jin understood him, no matter what problems he faced.

    “Thanks, hyung.  Here goes nothing.” Moon Bin said as he headed towards the music lounge.

 

    But what Moon Bin saw just upset him even more.  There Eunwoo was, with a girl, eating together, laughing.  

 

    Moon Bin’s heart sank as he ran away, already feeling the tears rising to his eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not stare at my laptop screen writing this chapter, I couldn't hurt Moon Bin, but PLOT advancements man. Please bear with me as it gets better for the BINWOO couple.


	4. (CHAPTER FOUR) THE CAFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numerous things can happen in one place. In this case, that place was the cafe.
> 
> Who knew that the cafe would hold so many events?

  Moon Bin could not begin to even express how devastated he was.  He ran.  He ran as far as he could.   As he ran, he began to play the events of what just took place.  He couldn’t think straight.  “ _I thought he was interested in me too.”_ Moon Bin thought.  _“Why would I let myself think that?”_ Moon Bin was so out of focus he accidentally rammed right into something.

 

    No, _someone._

 

   “I’m so sorry for getting in your way.  Please forgive me.” Moon Bin said as he tried to continue running.  He was stopped by a hand that was placed on his arm.

    “It looks like you could use some first aid on that cut you have on your arm,” the voice replied.  Moon Bin didn’t even realized he was bleeding.  He looked up to see a man, that looked near the same age as Moon Bin.  He was attractive, and he seemed very friendly, so he accepted the offer.  

    “I have bandaids and anti-bacterial wipes in my backpack, and there’s a cafe a few minutes away.  I could help you there, and maybe treat you out to some coffee?” the man asked, offering his hand.

    Moon Bin blushed and smiled at the kind offering.  “ _Why would I reject him anyway?  It’s not like Eunwoo is interested in boys at all, so why should I even try?”_ he thought to himself. “Sure, I’d love that,” he said as he took the stranger’s hand, and they headed off to the cafe.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    His heart sank as he saw Moon Bin accept the stranger’s hand.  The minute he saw Moon Bin run out of the music lounge, he immediately got up from his meal and followed.  He tried to call him out, but he seemed to be distracted by something.  Eunwoo hid behind a tree that near him when he saw Moon Bin run into the man.  And when the man offered his hand, Eunwoo slowly realized that Moon Bin did like boys after all. _“So then what was I waiting for?”_ Eunwoo thought.  Then a female voice called Eunwoo’s name, making him jump slightly. 

    “DONGMIN-AH!” the voice shrieked. 

    “I’m right here you fool.” Eunwoo replied.

    “You need to stop running away like that.  Who were you looking for anyway?” she asked.

    “Nobody.  Let’s go back to the lounge now.” Eunwoo said as he took her arm and led her away.

    “Was it the cute boy that ran out of the lounge? Is he your boyfriend?” she teased as she stuck her tongue out at Eunwoo.

    “No, oh my God.  I hate you so much.” 

    “No, you love me dear,” she said confidently as she put Eunwoo in a headlock.

    “Chae-noona-stop,” Eunwoo choked out.

    “I missed you so much baby brother,” Chae said.  “I’m so happy you’re in the University with me now.”

    “Yes, but I swear, if you get too annoying, I’m going to run back home.” Eunwoo said as he rolled his eyes.

    “Like your flabby-ass legs will take you far.  Plus, mom and dad were the ones that kicked you out for liking boys, so you would have nowhere else to run, except into my open arms, dear.” Chae said, giggling.  “I’m kind of craving coffee right now.”

    “Isn’t like two in the afternoon?” Eunwoo asked

    “That’s what college does to you, dear.” Chae replied.

    “Stop calling me dear, noona.  I have a name.” 

    “So, are we getting coffee or not?  I know a really cute cafe about fifteen minutes away.” 

    “Fine, but you’re paying.” Eunwoo replied.

    “Don’t I always?” 

    “Shut up, noona.” were the last words that came out of either of their mouths as they headed towards the cafe nearby. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    “My name is Heejun, by the way,” the man, Heejun said as he handed a cup of coffee to Moon Bin, who was blushing. “And is your name like ‘Blush King’ or something?” he said as he examined the cut on his arm.

    “No, I’m only blushing because you’ve been really kind to me, it happens.  I’m Moon Bin, by the way.” 

    “Nice to meet you.  Listen, I ran out of bandaids, so I need to run over really quickly to my boyfriend, and ask if he has any.” Heejun said, as he glanced at Moon Bin, who looked slightly disappointed.  “Don’t worry dude, he’s just behind the counter.”

    “Ah, okay, take your time.” Moon Bin as he took a tip of coffee. “ _He may not be single, but he’s still really, really cute,”_ he thought to himself as he examined the cut himself.  Moon Bin couldn’t remember when he cut himself, but it must have been when he ran out of the music lounge.

    The music lounge.  Eunwoo.  The girl he was with.  He quickly shook his head at the thought of Eunwoo with that girl.  “ _Damn that bitch.”_ Moon Bin thought, as Heejun came back with a bandaid.

    “There seems to be something on your mind.” Heejun said as he wiped the cut with a wipe that made Moon Bin yelp in pain.  “I’m sorry, kid, it’s anti bacterial, so it’s going to hurt.”

    “I guess you have to pay me something in return, that really hurt?”

    “What type of currency are you looking for?”

    “How about a kiss?” Moon Bin said, snorting.

    “In your dreams, kid.  How old are you anyway?” asked Heejun as he placed a small bandaid on Moon Bin’s arm.

    “Old enough to be in your pants.” Moon Bin said, as he started laughing harder.

    “I’m guessing you’re nineteen then?” Heejun replied, shocking Moon Bin.

    “How do you get my age from that?” 

    “Calm down, kid, your ID badge to your university fell from your pocket when you rammed into me, so I picked it up for you.”

    “Oh,” Moon Bin said, slightly embarrassed. “Thank you, I guess.” 

    “No problem.  Now, are you ready to tell me why you were so distracted?” Heejun requests, with puppy-like eyes.

    “Fine, why not.” Moon Bin said, as he continued. “So this guy was put into the same program as me, and we kind of had an encounter when I found out he was put in the same dorm as me.  Things kind of happened and-”

    “Y’all banged?” Heejun interrupted, as he took a sip of his coffee.

    “I wish” Moon Bin replied, winking at Heejun, causing him to gag his coffee. “That’s what you deserve for interrupting me, hyung.  As I was saying, I accidentally injured him, when he tried to help me, and I went straight to my room.  And then this  morning, he wasn’t anywhere in the dorm.  I decided that I would apologize to him the next time I saw him.  Today, when I saw him though , he was with another girl, laughing, and I panicked, so I ran out, and eventually-”

    “Bumped into your new daddy.” Heejun muttered as he threw a sugar packet at Moon Bin.  

    “Where’s your boyfriend at again?  I’m going to report your ass to him.” Moon Bin said as he looked around, jokingly.

    “I’m kidding,” Heejun said. “Where do you study and what’s your number?”

    “Buy me dinner first, and then I’ll tell you.” Moon Bin teased.  “I’m in the Fine Arts Academy in the University of Seoul, and I’ll give you my number later,” he said, winking.

    “No way, I’m in the Dance Academy in the University of Seoul.” 

    “How come I’ve never seen you around then?” Moon Bin asked, surprised.

    “Well, they’re on opposite sides of campus, to separate the prodigies from regular students.” Heejun said, as he looked into Moon Bin’s eyes. 

    “I bet you dance better then I do, so shut up.”

    “Maybe we should put that to the test.” Heejun said, as he lowered his voice.

    “Maybe we should,” Moon Bin replied.  “My friends and I have our own practice room in the academy.  Shall we test our skills there?” 

    “Is this a challenge?” Heejun asked, smirking.

    “I guess, if you’re willing to take it.” Moon Bin replied.

    “Then it’s a yes.  Shall we go now?”

    “We shall.” Moon Bin said as he stood up.

 

    As the two headed towards the exit, another two entered.  

 

    Eunwoo and the girl.  As Eunwoo opened the door for her, Moon Bin’s eyes opened wide.  Heejun knew that this was the boy Moon Bin was talking about.  He grabbed the cup of coffee he took a few sips from as he slipped his hand into Moon Bin’s, surprising the boy.  Moon Bin looked down, even more surprised, but as Eunwoo gazed in their direction, Heejun interlaced hands with Moon Bin.  Heejun proceeded to walk toward Eunwoo and the girl, hand in hand with Moon Bin.  

 

    “Hyung,” Moon Bin started. “Stop, this isn’t right.” 

    “What isn’t?  I’m just trying to get you to walk quicker.” Heejun replied, as he paced quicker towards the two, who were now watching.

    “Seriously, hyung.  Stop it.” Moon Bin replied as he tried removing his hand from Heejun’s, who only tightened his grip on Moon Bin.  As Heejun wouldn’t let go, Moon Bin continued to try and remove his hand.  After a few more shoves, Heejun let go, causing Moon Bin’s hand to fly up.  Moon Bin’s hand made direct contact with the coffee cup Heejun was holding, and the coffee splashed all over Eunwoo, who happened to be right in front of them. 

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolololol i need coffee but hey hey hey it's me again coming at you with another chapter, i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did, and please continue to bear with me. bye bye for now. :)


	5. (CHAPTER FIVE) TIME TELLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will be told. Time will tell. Will time finally work in Moon Bin's favor? Maybe.
> 
> Or maybe not.

    “Noona, stay right here, I have to see what’s happening to these two boys.” Eunwoo said as he started walking away.

    “Can I buy my coffee now?” Chae asked, but received no response.

    _“He looks like he’s being force to do something he doesn’t want to do.”_ Eunwoo thought. _“Maybe I can finally use this to tell him that I like him.”_

    What happened instead took Eunwoo by surprise.  Next thing he knew, he was drenched in coffee. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    The three stood in silence for a few seconds, before being interrupted by a barista, who also happened to be Heejun’s boyfriend.

    “Jesus, Heejun, what did you do?”  he asked as he handed wipes to the now soaked Eunwoo.  There wasn’t much he could do, since the coffee already seeped into his clothes.

    “Inseong, it was an accident!  I swear.” Heejun replied, putting his hands in the air.

    “Listen, I have to go.” Moon Bin interrupted, as he proceeded out of the cafe.

    “No, come back.” Heejun yelled.

    “You, stay here and give my spare outfit to this boy,” Inseong replied.  “I’m going to make sure the other boy is okay,” Inseong said as he ran out to follow Moon Bin. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    _“What just happened?”_ Moon Bin thought as he sat on the stairs outside of the cafe.  

     “Are you okay?” a voice called out from behind. 

    “Eunwoo?” Moon Bin whispered, but as Moon Bin turned around, an unfamiliar face greeted him with a warm smile instead.  The boy took a seat next to him.

    “I’m sorry about Heejun.  I don’t know what’s gotten into him.  I’m his boyfriend, Inseong.”

    “You don’t have to apologize for him.  He was just trying to help me out, I guess.”  Moon Bin said.  His eyes started to well up.  “It was my fault for not telling him to stop right away.”

    “It’s not your fault.  Heejun seemed to really like you.  I was afraid you’d steal him from me.” Inseong teased.

    “No, my heart already belongs to someone else-” Moon Bin said, quickly covering his mouth after.  “I’m sorry, those words just came out.” 

    “Who is that boy anyway?” Inseong asked.  “Why do you like him so much?”

    “If I was to explain why I liked him, you’d freak.”

    “What if I already think you’re a freak?” Inseong asked in return.  Moon Bin laughed, wiping the tears away from his eyes.  “Listen, I have to go back inside to check on, what’s his name?”

    “Cha Eunwoo.” Moon Bin said, slightly smiling.

    “Oh, you teenagers and that gross love.” Inseong teased.

    “Aren’t you the one with the boyfriend?” Moon Bin replied.

    “Oh yeah, forgot about him.” Inseong said jokingly.  “Do you think he likes you back?”

    “Considering that he’s been avoiding me, and the fact that he brought a chick to the cafe,” Moon Bin said bitterly. “Probably not.  And he probably hates me now that I spilt coffee all over him without apologizing, again.”

    “Listen, you’re going to be okay.  Just focus on your studies, aren’t you like a prodigy as well?” 

    “Yes, how did you know?” 

    “I’ve seen you in the practice room, I have a class next door.  If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m always there.” Inseong replied, smiling as he got up, heading back to the cafe.

    “Hyung,” Moon Bin called out.  “Next time you see me, just tell me how Eunwoo is, and thank Heejun for me.”

    “Will do, Bin.” Inseong replied, as Moon Bin headed back to the practice room.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    “Please thank Inseong hyung for letting me borrow his clothes,” Eunwoo said.

    “Sure thing, but I have a question for you.” Heejun replied.

    “What is it?”

    “Are you going ever order coffee for your girlfriend?” who happens to be distracted with a barista.

    “Gross!” Eunwoo said, faking a gag.  “Who said we were dating?” 

    “Well, Moon Bin did.”

    “What?  He thinks we’re dating?” Eunwoo said, gasping.  “Chae noona is my sister.  Plus, I don’t necessarily like girls.”

    “Damn, why are you prodigies so cute?” Heejun said, smiling.

    “No offense, hyung, but you sound like a pervert.” Eunwoo replied, as he checked the time on his watch, eyes widening.  “Shit, I’m late to my music class.” Eunwoo said as he gathered his belongings. 

    “Wait, we aren’t done chatting!  And what about your sister?” Heejun said.

    “Right, tell her I had to leave.  She’ll understand.” 

    “You’re really going to leave our conversation like that?” 

    “I’m sorry, I’ll see you around, I guess.” Eunwoo said, as he ran out the door.

    But Eunwoo wasn’t late to any classes.  He needed to find Moon Bin.  It was time for the truth.

    It was time for Eunwoo to tell Moon Bin that he liked him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was literally listening to Blackpink's "As if It's your Last" as I was creating this, I don't know how I managed to make it as soft as I did bye-
> 
> But in all reality, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy on. :)


	6. (CHAPTER SIX) EMPTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon Bin and Eunwoo finally, alone. 
> 
> For now.

  “I like you a lot.  Let’s be together.” Eunwoo said out loud, practicing what he would say to the boy.  Eunwoo was headed back to their dorm, hoping he would be able to confess, and hopefully receive a confession as well.  After twenty minutes of walking, talking to himself and receiving stares from strangers, Eunwoo arrived at the dorm.  _“Here goes nothing.”_ Eunwoo thought as he unlocked the door.  But as he entered, Moon Bin wasn’t in the main room or kitchen.  The bathroom door was opened as well.  

 

    Eunwoo knocked on Moon Bin’s door, but when he opened it, his heart dropped.

    

    The entire room was empty.  Moon Bin and his belongings were no longer in the room.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    “Do you really think this is the right thing to do?”  Rocky asked.

 

    “Moon Bin, you should just swap rooms with one of us.  We’d all be okay with rooming with Eunwoo, he seems nice and quiet.”  Jin Jin suggested.

 

    “No guys, I’m going to be fine.  Stop acting like I’m leaving you all, I’m just moving back home.” Moon Bin said, as he flipped a page in his textbook.

 

    “Stop overreacting guys, Moon Bin hyung lives like five walking minutes away.” Sanha said.

 

    “Of course you would know that,” Myungjun muttered. 

 

    “Okay, enough!” Rocky shouted.  “Aren’t we a group that supports each other through everything?  If Moon Bin wants to move back home, just let him.  He believes it will benefit him anyway, so why are we hindering him from doing that?”

 

    “Fine, fine.  But Moon Bin, how are you so sure Eunwoo hates you?” Jin Jin asked.

    “With the way I introduced myself, to the first day of being in the dorm together, to the cafe incident, I think he’s already had enough of me.” Moon Bin said, sighing.

 

    “Okay, enough of this sappy shit,” MJ whined.  “Can we please practice our routine?  We have a competition in less than a week, and if we’re going to even place, I suggest ya’ll put your personal problems to the side until after.” 

 

    “Agreed.” the rest of the boys said in unison. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    “Dongmin, I’m sure you can cope with living alone for a while.” Director Choi said, busily organizing her office.

 

    “Yes director-nim, but can’t you at least tell me why Moon Bin decided to leave?”

 

    “He didn’t leave the program, if that’s what you’re asking.  He told me that the 

reason he left was because he was feeling homesick.  I’m sure he’ll be back to room with you in no time.  Why are you so curious anyway?” the director asked.

 

    “We sort of ended on negative points.” Eunwoo said, expressionless.  “I thought it was because of me, so I was just making sure he’s okay.” 

 

    The director finally stopped shuffling her papers around, and took a seat in front of Eunwoo.

 

    “Listen, it’s not your fault Moon Bin left, okay?  I’m sure whatever happened in the dorm will not affect you here in the program, right?” 

    “Yes, Director Choi, thank you.”

 

    “Close the door on the way out.” the director said as she continued cleaning her office.

 

    Heavily disappointed, Eunwoo felt the tears coming.

   

    _“What have I done to deserve this?”_ Eunwoo thought as he headed off for lunch.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    “Sorry guys, I’m going to eat lunch in the piano room for now on.” Moon Bin said as he started to walk away.

    “But why?  You had a perfectly good spot to eat right here.”  MJ said has he patted his own lap.

    “You’re a pervert, first of all, and it’s because I’m going to try and study there instead.  I’ll eat with you guys once in a while.” Moon Bin replied, rolling his eyes.

    He stayed in the piano room because that was the place he could really concentrate on his studies.  He always fell asleep when he got home at the end of the day, and his band mates did not let him concentrate at all in the practice room, so lunch time was the perfect time to work.  He also knew he could take his mind off Eunwoo.  He headed off, smiling.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    “Eunwoo, you do realize you have a competition in two weeks, and you haven’t put a finger on a piano since you got here, right?” Chae asked as they walked to find a place to eat lunch.

 

    “Oh that, right.  They said I had to perform to keep the Academy running, so isn’t that just slave labor?” Eunwoo replied, looking around.

 

    “But aren’t you doing what you love?” Chae replied.

 

    “Oh, you’re right.” Eunwoo said, sighing, as Chae’s phone begun to ring.

 

    “Crap, I totally forgot, I have a study session with my friends in the library.” Chae said as she began to run.  “If you need a piano session, or a quiet place, the piano room is just down the corner.  I love you baby brother!” 

 

    “Wow, and she’s gone just like that.” Eunwoo muttered to himself as he headed to the direction she pointed at.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    After thirty minutes of studying, Moon Bin began to feel nauseous and tired.  He decided to lay on the floor, and close his eyes for a few minutes.  He ended up falling deep asleep, until he heard the door open, and close again.

    “Who is it?” Moon Bin called out.  No response.  Moon Bin immediately sat up, looking around, but the piano was blocking his view of the door.  Footsteps begun to get louder and louder until they were right in front of the piano.

    “YAH!” the voice called out.

     “OH  GOD.” Moon Bin screamed, to the realization of who it was.

 

    The one and only Cha Eunwoo.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    “Why didn’t you answer me the first time I called out?” Moon Bin asked.

 

    “I was distracted, okay?” Eunwoo replied.  “I have a competition in two weeks, and I just needed to use the piano.  I can leave if you want.”

 

    “No, you need this room more than me.  I’ll leave now.” Moon Bin said as he started to grab his belongings and walk out.

 

    “No, you can stay.” Eunwoo said, grabbing Moon Bin’s arm.  Eunwoo immediately felt his cheeks warm up and let go, while Moon Bin put his belongings down.

 

    “Listen, Eunwoo.  I’m sorry about what happened in the dorm, and I’m so sorry about the coffee incident.  I didn’t know this is how I would end up introducing myself.

 

    “No, there’s no need to apologize.  I’m sorry I got into your personal space.  It was dumb of me and-” Moon Bin put his finger over Eunwoo’s mouth.  He quickly put his finger down, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

 

    “Well,” Eunwoo said, smiling.  “I guess we should reintroduce ourselves again.  I’m Lee Dongmin, but you can call me Eunwoo.” 

 

    “I’m Moon Bin.  Very pleased to meet you, Eunwoo.” Moon Bin said, blushing.

 

    _“Why is my heart beating so fast?”_ Eunwoo thought as he stared into the other boy’s eyes.

 

    And he just stared into Moon Bin’s eyes.  What felt like a few seconds was actually five minutes.  The silence was then interrupted by a third voice.

 

    “YAH, EUNWOO” Chae called out.

 

    “Shit, Eunwoo said as he looked away.  It’s my sister, I need to be right back.”

——————————————————————————————————

    _“His sister?”_ Moon Bin thought to himself.  _“As in, the girl I saw him with in the music lounge?”_ The girl who walked in immediately confirmed his suspicions.  What she said after also confirmed they weren’t dating.

 

    “Baby brother, my study session got cancelled.  But before I left, one of my friends wanted me to give you her number.  She’s asking for a date,” Chae said, nudging her elbow into his ribs.  “So should I say yes for her, or should I-” she immediately got distracted when she looked at the other side of room; Moon Bin.

 

    “And who’s this you brought with you?” Chae said, licking her lips.

 

    “Noona, stop.  You’re being a prick.  This is Moon Bin, and he’s busy studying.  Can you leave now?”

 

    “And leave this fine looking meal without my giving my number first?”

 

    “Okay, you need to leave right now.”

 

    “It’s okay, I’ll leave.” Moon Bin said as he headed out of the door with all of his belongings.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    _“Why was I so stupid to think that he liked boys, just because that was his sister in the music lounge with him?”_   Moon Bin thought as he headed out of the piano room.  But before Moon Bin could begin walking away, he overheard the two talking, and couldn’t help but listen.

 

    “He’s cute.” Chae yelled.

 

    “He’s also very busy, with his schedule and all.” Eunwoo said in return.

 

    “You think I have a shot with him?” she asked.

 

    “I don’t know, why don’t you go and find out?” Eunwoo replied.  He sounded pretty angry.

 

    “Sure thing, dear.” Chae said.

 

    “My name is Eunwoo, not dear!” Eunwoo said louder.

 

    “Whatever,” she said, carelessly. “So are you going out with the girl or not?” was the last remark Moon Bin heard before running away. 

 

    He did not want to hear that response.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I'M NOT A MOON BIN ANTI, HE WILL GET HIS HAPPINESS BACK, BUT I WON'T PROMISE IT'S FROM EUNWOO JUST YET. ILY ALL.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN - THE PERFORMANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance the begun the start of a great friendship.
> 
> But Eunwoo wanted more.
> 
> Did Moon Bin?

  “Heejun hyung, Inseong hyung!” Moon Bin cried out. “You both actually made it!” Moon Bin proceeded to put Inseong and Heejun and himself in a tight embrace.

 

    “Did you think we would just bail out on you guys?” Inseong said, gasping for air.

 

    “Okay, I think they get the point,” Jin Jin said.  “Let them go or they’ll die before they can even see the performance.

 

    Someone else also happened to show up.  “Eunwoo?”

 

    “Surprise, Moon Bin!” Eunwoo said as he handed Moon Bin a bottle of water and a flower.  “I know I had to do this.  I’m sorry for not running after you when you stormed out of the piano room.  My sister was being an ass to you, and I’m sorry.” 

 

    “Why do you always apologize?” Moon Bin said, taking the flower and the water, blushing.

 

    “It’s in my blood I guess,” Eunwoo said.  “I’m going to take my seat with Heejun and Inseong  hyung in the auditorium.  Good luck you all!” 

 

    The three other boys walked out, and the five boys continued to practice and stretch.  

 

    “Are any of you guys worried?” MJ asked.

 

    “Why should we be worried?” Sanha asked back.  “We have been practicing the routine for a while, and we practiced the feeling of singing and dancing at the same time for two whole months already.  You’ll be okay.” 

 

    “Sanha is right,” Rocky said.  “Our turn will come up sooner than expected.  Now let’s kick ass and get this over with.”

 

    “I’ll treat you guys out to dinner after, so let’s do this!” Jin Jin said as they continued their warmups.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    As the boys took their seats, the lights begun to dim.

 

    “Perfect timing.” Heejun commented as the first performers took the stage.

 

    Perfect timing was what Eunwoo needed.  As he started to stare off into space, Heejun gave him a tap on the shoulder.  “Is everything alright?” he asked.

 

    “What do you mean?” Eunwoo questioned.

 

    “As in, how are you and your boyfriend?” Heejun teased.  Eunwoo just rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the performers, but Heejun would not stop bothering him.  “Fine, I’ll stop, but in all seriousness, how are you and Moon Bin?”

 

    “We’re okay now,” Eunwoo said, slowly warming up to Heejun’s presence.  “But I think it’s better that we stay friends.”

 

    “But don’t you like him a lot?” Inseong interrupted. 

 

    “Well hello to you too then,” Eunwoo said, not that surprised.  The boys seemed to enjoy budging in on conversations.  “And yes, I like Binnie, a lot.  But nothing has confirmed that he likes me back, and I’m not ready to take that chance.”

 

    “Yes, that’s how Inseong was with me, and then I took him to my room for a study session, and yes, we learned a lot.  We learned how bendy Inseong was before-”

 

    “Okay, no.  You can stop right there.”  Eunwoo replied, faking a gag.

 

    “Whatever you say,” Heejun said.  “Just trying to brighten up your mood, but Eunwoo was already smiling, distracted by something on stage.

 

    No, not something, _someone._

 

    Moon Bin.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    “And the winners of the Seoul dance competition are,”

 

    Moon Bin was still nervous, although deep down, he knew they were going to win.

 

    “The prodigies of the Fine Arts Academy of the University of Seoul!” the voice beamed out.

 

    The boys quickly took the trophy to add to their already huge collection, and the money that would continue to fund the academy.  They were welcomed on stage with a huge round of applause.  Moon Bin was focused on only one person; Eunwoo, but he wasn’t anywhere to be found.  He eventually found Heejun and Inseong, but an empty seat was left next to them instead of Eunwoo.  Moon Bin was so distracted, he did not realize the rest of the group was already exiting the platform.  He quickly followed, disappointed, until a tight embrace greeted him behind the stage.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    “Congratulations!” Eunwoo exclaimed, pulling Moon Bin into a tight hug.  “I know I didn’t just come here for nothing.”

 

    Speechless, Moon Bin just enjoyed the warmth that Eunwoo embraced him with.  And they stayed like that, until Sanha came to interrupt. 

 

    “Moon Bin hyung, oh, sorry for disturbing you both.” 

 

    “No, it’s okay,” Eunwoo said, releasing his hug.  “I was just giving him my proper congratulations.” he said smoothly.  “Would you like one too?”

 

    “No, he can’t,” Moon Bin said abruptly.  “We, uh, have to go, Jin Jin hyung is treating us out to dinner.  Did you maybe want to join us?”

 

    “I would, but I have to practice my piano solo for my competition in a week.  I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Eunwoo said.

 

    “Okay, thank Heejun and Inseong for me, thank them for coming please.” Moon Bin said, blushing.

 

    “Will do, Moon Bin.” Eunwoo said as he begun to walk away.

——————————————————————————————————

    “So that’s why you and him had a rough start, you totally like him, hyung!” Sanha said, for all of the members to hear.

 

    “No, it’s not like that.” Moon Bin said.  “We’re just friends.”

 

    “In your dictionary, does “friends” mean you secretly want to put your hands up his shirt?” MJ said, taking another shot of Soju. 

 

    “Okay, buddy, I think you’ve had enough drinking for today.” Jin Jin said, slowly taking the bottle of alcohol away from the tipsy boy.

 

    “So why were you both hugging when I saw you?” Sanha asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

 

    “And why are you so curious, Sanha?” Rocky interrupted.  “It’s his life, let him do what he wants, I thought I already had this conversation with you.”

 

    “Whatever.” Sanha said as he continued eating.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

    “Noona, why can’t you come to my competition in Busan?”  Eunwoo asked, as they walked back to campus.

 

    “Because, Eunwoo, you’re not the only one who has plans.” Chae replied, annoyed.

 

    “Yeah, but you’re my sister!” 

 

    “Yes, but I’m also a student of the prestigious University.  I know mom and dad hate us, but they’re still paying for my tuition, unlike you, with your prodigy skills that brought you here free.” 

 

    “Fine, but then who am I supposed to invite?”

 

    “How about the chick that you still haven’t contacted?  Maybe you take her on a cute date in Busan, away from college life.” Chae replied.

 

    “I like boys, noona, haven’t we gone over this?”

 

    “Yes, but you still need to tell her.  I kind of mentioned your competition to her when I was talking to her earlier this morning.”

 

    “Why?  Fine, I’ll kindly reject her offer the next time I see her.”

 

    “You’re lying, you idiot.”

 

    “How do you know?” Eunwoo asked.

 

    “Because you’re dumb ass doesn’t even know what she looks like.”

 

    “Then show me a picture you head ass.” Eunwoo replied.  The two stared at each other, and started laughing.  After a few minutes, Chae started speaking again.

 

    “Here, why don’t you make a list of people you could bring, and list reasons why you would take them.  The one that has the most is the one you take.  Deal?”

 

    “Deal.”

——————————————————————————————————

    The second Eunwoo arrived at the empty door, he sat down on the floor with a notebook, and a pen, and started to write down names.  After twenty long minutes of thinking, he could only think of five.  His mother and father, Inseong, Heejun and Moon Bin.  He than began to make a list of reasons.  About an hour passed by, before Eunwoo finished.  He had four reasons for each of his parents, three reasons for both Heejun and Inseong, and an entire page dedicated to Moon Bin.

 

    _“Well I guess that settles it.”_   Eunwoo thought as he stood up to place the open notebook in his backpack before heading off to sleep.

——————————————————————————————————

    The next day, Moon Bin headed toward the piano room to study. 

 

    Well, maybe this time he could actually study, if he doesn’t get distracted by the beautiful melody of the piano being played by an even more beautiful human.

 

    He arrived to the usual scene of Eunwoo playing the piano, with a pencil in his mouth, writing notes furiously on a piece of paper. 

 

    “Don’t you sing and dance?  Why don’t you just do that instead?” Moon Bin asked, a he sat on the piano bench right next to Eunwoo, who looked dead tired.  “Jesus, where did your happiness go?”

 

    “Oh it left a long time ago.” Eunwoo said as he yawned.

 

    “Come on,” Moon Bin said as he offered his hand to the other boy.  “Bring your belongings, let’s take you to the cafe and get you a heavily caffeinated coffee, and we can chat there."

 

    Eunwoo smiled, as he grabbed his backpack and sheet music, taking the boy’s hand with his.

 

    When they arrived at the cafe, they were instantly greeted.

 

    And not by Heejun and Inseong.

 

   Instead, by a furious girl.

 

    “You know Eunwoo, if you weren’t interested in me, you should of just told me, rather than fucking not responding to me at all.”  the girl yelled at Eunwoo and Moon Bin.

 

    “Would you like some coffee?” the girl asked.

 

    “Here.” she smiled, as she took the cup in her hands, removing the cap.

 

    Then, without warning, she dumped the contents of the cup all over Eunwoo, before running out of the cafe, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 4:06 PM and I haven't even breakfast, lunch, and I don't want dinner LMAO so enjoy this chapter. I promise, more BINWOO in the next chapter.:)


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT - HOME IN YOUR ARMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't Moon Bin's house that made Eunwoo feel at home.
> 
> It was his presence that did.

   “That little-”  Moon Bin started as he begun to follow the girl.  Eunwoo grabbed Moon Bin’s arm.

 

    “Stay.” he said, as he just stood there, still dazed, coffee dripping from his hair.

 

    “Come on, let’s go, we’re going to get you new clothes.” Moon Bin said, grabbing Eunwoo’s arm.

 

    “Where?” Eunwoo said, expressionless.  “The dorm is too far, I don’t want to embarrass myself.”

 

    “That’s why we’re going to my house.” Moon Bin said, pulling Eunwoo along with him.

——————————————————————————————————

    As they walked toward Moon Bin’s home, Eunwoo started smiling, catching Moon Bin’s attention.

 

    “Why are you so happy?” Moon Bin asked.  Eunwoo blushed.  

    “You’re so cute when your face goes red.” Moon Bin said, smiling, causing Eunwoo’s face to go an even darker shade of red.  

    “No wonder all the girls like you.” Moon Bin said, as he grabbed Eunwoo’s arm, pulling him. 

 

    “Actually,” Eunwoo started.  “I don’t-”

 

    “We’re here!” Moon Bin said, as he took a pair of keys from his pocket, catching Eunwoo’s attention.

 

    “Hey, why do you still have the dorm keys?” Eunwoo asked curiously.

 

    “I forgot to return it to the director, but she never asked for it either, so I guess I just kept it with me.” Moon Bin replied, opening the door to the house.

 

    _“Yes, please come back to me.”_ Eunwoo thought.  _“Thank God for that director.”_

 

“Here, come in, my room is upstairs, first room to the right.” Moon Bin said, taking off his jacket.

 

    As Eunwoo headed upstairs, he remembered the actual reason he was in Moon Bin’s house.  _“So this isn’t a date.”_ Eunwoo said to himself.

 

    Moon Bin’s room was surprisingly clean, with just a few items on the floor, and a messy desk area, but there was nothing too unbearable.  Eunwoo felt his cheeks get warm.  “ _Why is he so perfect?  I would keep him all to myself, if only he liked me back.”_ Eunwoo let these thoughts slip into his mind as he waited for the other boy’s instructions.

 

    “Eunwoo, just go through my closet, and find an outfit that you like, the bathroom is just right across the room.” Moon Bin said as he entered the room.  “Wait,” Moon Bin started.  “Take off your-”

 

    “I thought that was what the bathroom was for.” Eunwoo interrupted.

 

    “Calm down, Eunwoo,” Moon Bin said, laughing.  “Take off your backpack.”

 

    “Oh.” Eunwoo said, blushing, as he quickly removed his backpack and jolted out of the room.

——————————————————————————————————

    “What a cute idiot.” Moon Bin said out loud.  Moon Bin placed the backpack Eunwoo dropped on the floor onto his chair.  The backpack left a small puddle of dark contents where Eunwoo dropped it.  The coffee incident immediately reminisced Moon Bin’s thought.  “That bitch.” Moon Bin muttered as he wiped down the spot.  Moon Bin also decided to check where in Eunwoo’s backpack the spot was wet, when a specific item in his backpack caught Moon Bin’s attention.

 

    “Is- that my name?”  Moon Bin said, a shiver moving throughout his spine.

 

    The curious Moon Bin quickly, but quietly examined the notebook.  He read through the first page.  It read ‘Who should I take with me to Busan?’, with four scribbles, and Moon Bin’s name.  Moon Bin turned the page, revealing his name at the top, followed by different characteristics, presumably about him.

 

    _“A good listener, respectful, great company, cute, date-worthy, hot~”_ the words seemed to vanish, or rather, fade away.  The notebook also happened to be damped wet. 

    “The coffee, dammit.” Moon Bin said, but the words he read, topped with the his name, were enough to confirm Moon Bin’s thoughts.  He smiled, feeling his cheeks warm up, before putting the notebook back in its proper place.  In perfect timing, Eunwoo came back in the room, hair wet.

 

    “I decided to take a shower, the coffee on my skin made me feel weird.” Eunwoo said, with damped clothes in his hands.

 

    “At least your wearing clothes this time.” Moon Bin muttered.

 

    “What did you say?” Eunwoo said.

 

    “I said I’ll go ahead and wash your clothes downstairs.  Your backpack was wet too, so we can go and buy you another one later.” Moon Bin said, taking the clothes from Eunwoo’s hands.  Their arms brushed passed one another, and their eyes locked on each other for a few seconds.  Eunwoo blushed, while Moon Bin just smiled, as he headed downstairs to get the clothes cleaned.

 

    After a minute, Moon Bin came back upstairs, closing the door behind them.

 

    “So, where are your parents?” Eunwoo asked, looking around the room.

 

    “This whole house his mine, my parents live in the house across from here.” Moon Bin replied, smiling.

 

    “Why do you keep smiling now?” Eunwoo asked.

 

    “Is smiling suddenly a sin now?” Moon Bin asked back.

 

    “No, but it kind of creeps me out.” Eunwoo said. 

 

    “Oh, I’m sorry.” Moon Bin said, removing the smile, looking down.

 

    “No it’s fine, I like your smile anyway.” Eunwoo said, lifting Moon Bin’s head up with his hand.  Blushing, he immediately removed his hand, causing Moon Bin to laugh.

 

    “So, are you going to ask me if I want to go to Busan with you or not?”  Moon Bin asked, moving in closer to Eunwoo, who looked away.

 

    “How did you- did you go through my backpack?” Eunwoo said, about to get up from where he was sitting.  He was stopped by Moon Bin’s arm.

 

    “I’d love to join you.” Moon Bin said.  

 

    Then, he pulled Eunwoo into a kiss.

 

    Eunwoo’s eyes widened, before closing them and falling into the kiss.  The kiss was something Eunwoo had never felt before, but this was his favorite feeling.  Moon Bin’s soft lips against his felt like perfection.  This is all Eunwoo wanted.  This was all he ever wished for.  And his wish finally came true.

 

    After a minute, Eunwoo pulled back, blushing a deep red Moon Bin had never seen on someone’s face.

 

    “Seriously, the color of your face could match a traffic light.” Moon Bin whispered, as he rested his head on Eunwoo’s.

 

    “Shut up,” Eunwoo said, smiling.

 

    Neither of the boys got up from their position.  Eunwoo could of fallen asleep, but he was too busy staring at Moon Bin’s eyes, who were also focused on his.

 

    “Oh, I forgot to say,” Moon Bin started.  “I like you.” causing both boys to laugh, before falling back into their silence.  An hour passed, before an alarm shrieked on Eunwoo’s phone.

 

    “Shit, I forgot about my piano session with my sister.” Eunwoo said, grabbing his backpack.  “What about my clothes?”

 

    “Here, just keep the clothes I’m wearing, and I’ll return your clothes to you the minute I see you again.”  Moon Bin replied, opening the door to his room.

 

    “Are you sure?” Eunwoo asked, following Moon Bin downstairs.

 

    “I think it’s pretty safe to say that I’ll see you again.” Moon Bin said, opening the front door.

 

    “Yes, and Moon Bin, one more thing.” Eunwoo said, stopping right at the doorstep. 

 

    “I like you too.” he said before kissing the other boy on the cheek and pulling him into a tight embrace.

 

    Moon Bin hummed and wrapped his arms around the other boy, before sending him off. 

 

    As Eunwoo headed to the piano lounge, smiling.  He jumped around like a fool, happy that the day he’d been craving had finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the BINWOO begins. kids, please bear with me as I sort of rushed this chapter. i swear i'll be more precise for the future chapters to come. :)


	9. CHAPTER NINE - THE TRIP TO BUSAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day which confirms what the two boys ever wanted;
> 
> each other.

  As the two boys headed to the train that would take them from Seoul to Busan, Eunwoo smiled.  His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Moon Bin’s question.

 

    “So, is this like a first date?” he asked, with that cheeky smile Eunwoo always savored.

 

    “It’s whatever you want to be, but we’re not even going to be gone for a day, so don’t get too comfortable.” Eunwoo replied, as they entered the train.

 

    “As long as I’m with you, I’ll always be comfortable.” Moon Bin said, holding Eunwoo’s hand.

 

    “You’re a fool, you know that?” Eunwoo said, finding their seats.

 

    “But I’m _your_ fool.” Moon Bin implied, winking.

——————————————————————————————————

    The train ride was fairly quiet.  Moon Bin enjoyed his time with Eunwoo, sleeping on his shoulder, hands interlaced together as Eunwoo stared at the scenery.  After about two hours, the boys arrived in Busan.  Eunwoo woke Moon Bin up with a kiss on his cheek, before grabbing his arm and pulling him up from the chair.

 

    “The auditorium should be walking distance from the train station, so let’s go.”  Eunwoo said happily.

 

    “We haven’t even eaten yet,” Moon Bin complained.  “You’ll be able to hear my stomach from the stage.”

 

    “This is why I brought this backpack.” Eunwoo said, proudly.  “There’s enough snacks to keep you happy until the mini competition is over.  After that, we’ll buy food and eat it on the way back to Seoul.  Sound good?” 

 

    “Fine, but if you don’t promise me, I’m going to complain.”  Eunwoo then kissed Moon Bin on the cheek, causing his face to turn red.

 

    “Is that your way of keeping promises?” Moon Bin said, covering his cheeks with both of his hands.

 

    “Only with people I like,” Eunwoo said, grabbing Moon Bin’s hand.  “Now let’s go before they start the show without me.”

——————————————————————————————————

    When they arrived in the auditorium, Eunwoo rushed behind the stage curtain, while Moon Bin found his seat in the auditorium.  There weren’t too many people, but just enough that Moon Bin could not get a front seat to cheer his friend on.  _“Friend?”_ he thought.

    The lights begun to dim, and Eunwoo was the first to take the stage.  He sat on the piano bench and begun to play.  Moon Bin immediately recognized the melody.  After studying in the piano lounge with Eunwoo’s beautiful playing for the six days that led up to the competition, he felt relaxed.  Moon Bin opened the backpack to dig in for his first snack, but is hand landed on a piece of paper.

    _‘Be my boyfriend?’_ The paper read.  Moon Bin smiled, as he folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket.

    After finishing his piece, four more pianists took the stage.  As expected, Eunwoo took first place, and just like that, the competition was over.

 

    As Eunwoo received congratulations by audience members, he was hugged from behind.

 

    “Moon Bin, not here.” Eunwoo said, blushing.

 

    “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend,” Moon Bin replied.  “Now can we get something to eat and head back home?”

 

    “Sure, just choose where you want to eat, I’ll pay.” Eunwoo said, smiling, as he followed Moon Bin out of the auditorium.

 

    After choosing a place to eat, the two boys headed back to the train station.  They started to eat immediately after taking their seats.

 

    “Look at the beautiful outside view, Moon Bin!” Eunwoo said, gazing at the sky.

 

    “Why do I have to stare outside if the beautiful view is right in front of me?”  Moon Bin replied, taking a bite of his food.

 

    “Stop being so love-sick.” Eunwoo said, feeding Moon Bin a sushi roll.

 

    “You’re the one causing it, so don’t tell me to stop.” Moon Bin said with his mouth full.

 

    “So who are we going to tell about our relationship when we get back home?” Eunwoo asked.

 

    “Do you want to tell anyone?”

 

    “Just Inseong and Heejun.  You?”

 

    “I was thinking the same.  The other members would freak if I told them right now.  What about your sister?” 

 

    “She’s probably going to tell that freak friend she has of hers, who is then going to tell the entire school body, which isn’t what I want.”

 

    “Whatever makes you comfortable, dear.” Moon Bin said, causing Eunwoo to gag.

 

    As the two finished their meals, they took their same positions, Moon Bin moving in the seat next to Eunwoo, before falling asleep on his shoulder, interlacing hands.

 

    The sunset was the last view seen outside, before Eunwoo kissed Moon Bin’s hand and fell fast asleep, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well oops i rushed this one too but SHHHHHHHHHHH enjoy BINWOO before the fanfiction comes to an end ! :(


	10. CHAPTER TEN - WHEN HELL BREAKS LOOSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time tells.
> 
> Time definitely told everyone.

 Moon Bin and Eunwoo were in the piano lounge, like usual.  Moon Bin was studying for a final, while Eunwoo tried composing new music.  And like usual, Moon Bin got distracted, and wrapped his arms around Eunwoo’s stomach, before pulling him into a deep kiss.  Moon Bin But what happened next was not usual. 

    

    “Hyung, my eyes!” Sanha screamed as he ran out of the lounge. 

 

    “Sanha, wait!” Moon Bin said, removing his hands from Eunwoo’s waist.

 

    But it was too late.  The youngest was already being comforted by the other boys as his mouth moved, most likely relaying what he saw.  As Moon Bin arrived at the table they were sitting at, they all glared at him.  

 

    “Why would you hold this from us?” Rocky said, clenching his fists.

 

    “It’s not your business anyway, why do you all care?” Moon Bin replied, as Eunwoo arrived at the scene.

 

    “Listen, I’m sorry for what you saw-” Eunwoo began, but was shut down.

 

    “ _You_ listen here,” MJ started.  “You stay away from all of us.  We have a major competition in less than a month and we can’t be having one of our members distracted just because of a boy like you.” 

 

    “Yah, hyung, don’t be so harsh on the boy,” Jinwoo began.  “Let him live, you were in the same position once too.”

 

    “But this is different, Moon Bin is one of our best dancers.” Rocky muttered.

 

    “Maybe I could help you guys.” Eunwoo suggested.

 

    “You better shut your perky voice up before I throw my fists at you.” MJ begun.

 

    “No seriously-” Eunwoo started, but was immediately stopped.  MJ was already moving towards Eunwoo, before any of the members could stop him.

 

    “And here’s how I can help your little perfect face.” MJ said.

 

    He landed a punch directly across Eunwoo’s cheek, immediately causing him to bleed.

 

    “MJ hyung!” Moon Bin yelled, as he grabbed the boy back before he could swing again.

 

    “You shouldn’t stop me from this.” MJ said furiously.

 

    “Do you want to get kicked out of the program?  If that’s what you want, I’ll let you go.”  Moon Bin replied.

 

    MJ thought for a while, before giving in to Moon Bin.

 

    “Okay, Eunwoo, let’s go-”  but Moon Bin was talking to himself.

 

    Because Eunwoo was gone.

——————————————————————————————————

    Two days passed by, with no sight of Eunwoo, not really worrying Moon Bin too badly.

 

    But two days quickly turned into two weeks, with not a single sight of Eunwoo.  Moon Bin still followed his routine of going to the piano lounge for lunch, but the emptiness of his day that was once filled Eunwoo’s presence was now bringing Moon Bin down.  

 

    Three weeks passed by, and now it was a day before the competition, still no sight of Eunwoo, anywhere.  Knowing that going to the piano lounge would make Moon Bin’s heart hurt, he headed off to the cafe instead, where he was greeted by Inseong.

 

    “Moon Binnie,” Inseong called out.  “Are you okay?”

 

    Moon Bin did not reply and took a seat at one of the tables.  Inseong prepared a cup of coffee for the dazed boy, before slipping into the seat across him.  

 

    “Yah, Moon Bin,” Inseong started.  “Are you okay?” he repeated.

 

    “No.” was Moon Bin’s simple answer.

 

    “Would you like to talk about it?” Inseong suggested.

 

    “Eunwoo is gone.” Moon Bin said quickly.

 

    “What do you mean by ‘gone’”?

 

    “I mean, he’s gone.  He’s been gone for almost a month, and I have the major competition tomorrow in the auditorium, but I won’t go on stage if I don’t see him once before.

 

    “Fine, I may have something about him.” Inseong whispered, moving his seat right next to the boy.

 

    Moon Bin immediately looked up, with a new hope in his eyes.

 

    “He told me to just tell you that nothing lasts forever.”  Inseong said.

 

    Moon Bin immediately begun to break down.  “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he asked, as his tears begun falling down his face like raindrops.

 

    “I’d love to help you, but lately, he hasn’t been talking as much as he used to, and the perfect face you had once mentioned was replaced with a bandaid and his smile just seemed to stopped existing.  But trust me, he’s still here.” 

 

    “How can I believe that?  How can I be so sure that he didn’t leave the academy?” Moon Bin stuttered, as his emotions took the best of him.

 

    “Because, Moon Bin, Eunwoo also told me that your gang hated him, and he didn’t want to be the reason your group failed placing at the competition.  He knew how much your friends meant to you, and he didn’t want to be in the middle of your relationships with them.  He wanted to wish you good luck, and said that he hopes that one day you and him could be together with nothing stopping you both.”

 

    Moon Bin felt his heart sink.  How could he contemplate that?  The tears fell.  Inseong wrapped him into a warm embrace, as the boy continued crying. 

 

    “Here, drink some coffee.” Inseong suggested, as he brought the cup closer to Moon Bin.  

 

    “No, give it to the girl over there.” Moon Bin said, pointing, confusing Inseong.

 

    “That’s Eunwoo’s sister and the girl that spilt the cup of coffee on him.”

 

    The memories of the coffee spill, the walk to Moon Bin’s home, the confession, the silence that came while the boys leaned their headed on each other, the warmth of Eunwoo’s hug, and the kiss.  The kiss that made Moon Bin’s heart complete.

 

    But his heart was once again empty.

 

    “You need to take a nap.” Inseong said.  “Go ahead and sleep it off, Moon Bin.  Although Eunwoo can’t help you right now, your group mates are still relying on you for tomorrow.  I’ll tell Eunwoo about your performance, and maybe he will come tomorrow.  Me and your Heejun hyung will also be there tomorrow to cheer your group on.  Just promise me one thing, Moon Bin.” Inseong begun.  

 

    “Please don’t let Eunwoo hinder you from doing your best tomorrow.  You know he wouldn’t want to be the reason you couldn’t succeed.”

 

    “I’ll try.” Moon Bin said, smiling as a tear fell down his cheek.  “But promise me one thing.”

 

    “Sure, what is it?”

 

    “Please let Heejun ride you good tonight, I don’t want his horny ass to get overly excited during the performance.” Moon Bin said.  Inseong’s eyes widened.

 

    “But who said that he bottomed?” Inseong replied, winking, as he opened the cafe door for Moon Bin.

——————————————————————————————————

    Moon Bin just needed a quiet place.  He didn’t want to walk home, and the practice room wasn’t an option as the members were practicing their asses off.  Moon Bin headed to the piano lounge as that was the last place he felt comfortable resting in.

 

    After five minutes of walking, he neared the piano room.  As he headed for the door, a figure wearing a jacket and black pants quickly exited.  The man, or woman was unidentifiable as the hood was covering their entire head.  _“What the hell?”_ Moon Bin thought as he waited for the person to be out of sight.

 

    Everything looked the same to Moon Bin, except there was something on top of the piano Eunwoo had once utilized. 

 

    A single folded piece of paper.  

 

    _‘Moon Bin’_ the folded side read.

 

    As he opened the note to reveal the writing, smile and tears engulfed Moon Bin’s face.

 

    _‘Stop crying, my Binnie.  One day, it’s going to be you and I, Forever.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NONONONONONO MY BINWOO HEART IS SCREAMING I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING EITHER BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, AS THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS ARRIVE. THANK YOU. :)


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN - THE SURPRISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was full of surprises for Moon Bin.
> 
> The biggest of all was waiting for him after the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT THE SMUT THE SMUT THE SMUT THE SMUT THE SMUT THE SMUT THE SMUT THE SMUT THE SMUT THE SMUT // WARNING: BADLY WRITTEN SMUT

  The day of competition.  The most important for the boys.  Although losing wouldn’t directly affect them, winning would guarantee that the program remains standing.  Director Choi also promised the trainees that she would reenable auditions, and make the top six trainees with the most wins and highest academic performances the judges.  All five boys were immediately in the running, and they needed their lives to be more interesting.  They also thought that recruiting would help them spice up their love lives.

    But Moon Bin wasn’t interested in that.  He already had his heart on Eunwoo.  There wasn’t anything that would stop him.  Eunwoo promised that to him. 

    In the practice room, the group of five practiced non-stop.  The director had excused them from all classes, and they only left for lunch.  Now, the competition was less than an hour from now, and the auditorium was already filled with students and parents cheering on their favorites.

    The boys arrived behind stage by walking down the narrow hallway, and were immediately greeted by Inseong and Heejun.

 

    “Well, shit.” Heejun muttered

 

    “What?” Moon Bin asked.

 

    “As in, well, shit, Inseong rode me like a horse, and we went on three times last night.”  Inseong slapped Heejun’s butt before winking at Moon Bin.

 

    “Any sign of Eunwoo?” Moon Bin questioned.

 

    “I wish we did, but he didn’t respond when I asked him.  He just changed the subject.” Inseong replied.

 

    “Trust me, he would be here if he could, but he didn’t want to be a distraction to the other members.” Heejun added.

 

    “But who cares what they think?” Moon Bin asked, slightly disappointed.

 

    “The members care about each other, and you should too, Moon Bin.” Inseong said, patting his back.

 

    “We have to go now, I heard the first performers have already started.” Heejun said, grabbing his boyfriends hand.

 

    “Here,” Inseong suggested.  “Take a seat with your members, and just relax, first place is just waiting for you all.”

 

    Moon Bin listened to Inseong’s order, and headed for the seat, but there was something occupying the chair.

 

    _“Huh?  Was that there before?”_ Moon Bin thought.

 

    He gasped to the realization of the two items;  a water bottle and a flower.  He grabbed the two items and closed his eyes.  

 

    “Eunwoo.” was the single word that came out of Moon Bin’s mouth.  Moon Bin began to look around just as he was pulled down to the now vacant chair.  

 

    “Your ass is not going anywhere, not until we finish competition.” Jin Jin said.

 

    “Guys, come on, we’re next to perform.” MJ called out.

 

    “He’s a great guy.” Jin Jin said to Moon Bin, pointing his head toward the end of the narrow hall.  

 

    There Eunwoo was, smiling, sunlight in his face.  

 

    And then he was gone.  Moon Bin didn’t know to where, but that was all he needed.

 

    “Let’s go, hyung.  They’re calling us on stage.” Sanha called out to Moon Bin.

 

    “Yes, I’ll be there.” Moon Bin said, following the younger boy.

 

    _“You and I, Forever, Eunwoo.”_ Moon Bin thought, blushing as he ran toward the stage.

——————————————————————————————————

    The boys displayed their talent the best they could.  Eunwoo could tell they were pouring out their heart and soul in every move they made, every word that came out of their mouth, and every breath they took.  Well, Moon Bin at least.  Eunwoo wasn’t paying attention to the other members as his eyes were on one boy in particular.  Eunwoo felt guilty for not taking care of his boyfriend the way he wanted to, but he also knew that this was the best decision for the both of them.  While Moon Bin may not have understood it at first, today hopefully proved Eunwoo’s point.

 

    Eunwoo did not tell anyone about his appearance to the auditorium, as he didn’t want the attention on himself.  He wanted everyone to be hyped on the group performing.  As the boys finished their performance, Eunwoo stared at Moon Bin.  Moon Bin’s eyes seemed to widen as he glanced toward Eunwoo’s general direction.  Eunwoo blushed, smiling, before exiting the auditorium once again.

——————————————————————————————————

    _“Is that really Eunwoo?”_ Moon Bin thought as the figure made its way toward the exit. 

    As the performance finished, the boys quickly exited the platform and took deep breaths.

  

    “First place or last, it’s us together.”  Jin Jin said, patting the backs of the rest of the group.  Moon Bin’s blush immediately grabbed his attention.

 

    “Yah, are you okay?  You seem overly happy.” 

 

    “He came.”  Moon Bin replied, smiling.

 

    “In you?”  Jin Jin said, as he took a sip of water from the bottle Eunwoo gave him.

 

    “If only I could come in him.” Moon Bin said, causing Jin Jin to spit out his water all over him.

 

    “What was that for you rat?” Moon Bin asked, laughing.

 

    “We need to back on stage, win or lose, so you better change into your spare outfit.” Rocky said as he watched the water drip from Moon Bin’s head.

 

    “Fine, you all give me ten minutes.” Moon Bin said, quickly running into the closet.

——————————————————————————————————

    “Don’t you think you all have done enough to hurt Moon Bin and Eunwoo?” Jin Jin said, surprising the other members.

 

    “Since when did you care so much about them?” MJ asked, snorting.

 

    “Since your relationship with me flopped quicker than you could last in bed.” Jin Jin said, causing Sanha and Rocky to groan in disgust.

 

    “Hyung, my poor innocent ears!” Sanha said, covering his ears.

 

    “Shut up, Sanha. if you were legal, Moon Bin would of wrecked you so hard you wouldn’t have been able to stand up for two weeks.” Jin Jin said rolling his eyes.

 

    “And you speak from experience?” asked Rocky, taking a sip from his water bottle.

 

    “At least Sanha got the boy he liked.” Jin Jin scolded.  “Now are you all going to let me continue, or will you finally let me talk?”

 

    “What do you have to say anyway?” MJ asked.

 

    “We need to do something for Moon Bin and Eunwoo, especially you, MJ hyung.”

 

    “I’m in,” Rocky said.  “I overreacted really badly, and since I’m awkward when apologizing, I’ll just do this instead.  He’ll definitely forgive me.”

 

    “I’m in too,” Sanha added.  “I wouldn’t have told you all so quickly if Moon Bin had stopped me or warned me.  I’ve been feeling bad anyway.”

 

    “What about you, MJ-hyung?” Jin Jin asked.

 

    “And how will I benefit?” he replied.

 

    “Does everything really have to be about yourself?” a voice interrupted.

 

    Eunwoo.

——————————————————————————————————

    “I’m sorry, I don’t even know what I did wrong.  I stayed away from you all up to your competition.  Wasn’t that enough?” Eunwoo asked furiously.

 

    “Listen here, you’re the one that, that,” MJ started, but could not finish.

 

    “Exactly.” Eunwoo muttered under his breath.  “I’m tired of this.  If I want to be with one of your friends, why can’t you just let me?  Don’t you want to see your members happy, smiling, always there for each other?”

 

    “How are we supposed to know you weren’t hurt him?” Sanha asked.

 

    “You can get mad at me again.  You can attack me.  You do whatever, but I wouldn’t ever want to be the one that hurt Moon Bin.” Eunwoo replied.

 

    “FINE,” MJ interrupted.  “I hate this sappy shit, what did you want us to do?”

 

    “Perfect.” Eunwoo whispered, as he smiled.

——————————————————————————————————

    “Moon Bin, are you almost finished?  They’re starting to call the groups to the stage.” Jin Jin called out.  Moon Bin was finished dressing long ago.  He was in the room, smelling the flower Eunwoo had brought him.  He took out the note from his old pants pocket and opened the note that was left for him on the piano room.  He kissed the piece of paper against his hands and stood up to open the door. 

 

    The next events that took place flashed before Moon Bin’s eyes and before he knew it, he was carrying the first place bouquet of flowers.  The competition seemed to be over in an instant.

 

    As Moon Bin walked behind the stage to recap what just took place, his hands were put behind his back and a blindfold was put over his eyes.

 

    “What the,” Moon Bin started.  “Yah, who’s doing this?” 

 

    “It’s us, Moon Bin hyung.” Sanha said, as Moon Bin heard giggles.

 

    “Why are you doing this?” Moon Bin said, obviously scared.

 

    “You’ll see in a minute.” Jin Jin said as the boys started dragging Moon Bin to a new location.

 

    “I’m trusting you guys with my life, you better not screw this up.” Moon Bin warned, just making the boys laugh even more.

 

    “Yeah yeah, now keep walking.” Minhyuk said, as the boys headed out of the auditorium and towards the dorms.

 

    After about five minutes of walking, the boys stopped moving.

 

    “Now listen, count to ten, and then you take off the blindfold.  Knock on the door in front of you, and enjoy the rest of your night, you deserve it.” MJ said.

 

    “Whatever,” Moon Bin said, beginning his countdown.  When he reached ten, he eagerly removed the blindfold revealing a door in front of him.  He knocked on the door like the boys ordered him to, and waited for a few seconds.  The door opened, and Moon Bin’s face immediately turned a dark red.

 

     There Eunwoo was, wearing nothing except for a towel wrapped around his waist.

——————————————————————————————————

    “I’ve been expecting you,” whispered Eunwoo, as he grabbed Moon Bin’s arm forcibly.  Eunwoo closed the door, and made sure it was locked, before pulling the dazed boy into a deep kiss.  Moon Bin gave in, putting his arms around Eunwoo’s broad back.  The kiss eventually escalated, as Eunwoo slid his arms inside the other boy’s shirt.  A small moan escaped Moon Bin’s throat as he explored the inside of Eunwoo’s mouth with his tongue.  

 

    “I’ve missed you.” Moon Bin said, moaning as Eunwoo placed a hickey on the other boy’s neck. 

 

    “I’ve missed you too, now put the blindfold back on.” Eunwoo said, biting his lip.

 

    “But I want to see your beautiful face when I fuck you.” Moon Bin complained.

 

    Eunwoo’s lustful glare confirmed Moon Bin’s suspicions; he was definitely bottoming tonight.

 

    Eunwoo wrapped the blindfold tightly around the other’s eyes, leaving no room for light.

 

    “Are you sure you want to do this?” Eunwoo asked.

 

    “As long as we have hotter sex than when Inseong and Heejun explained.” Moon Bin asked, receiving a slap on his ass.

 

    “Shut up and remove your clothes.” Eunwoo said, obviously horny.

 

    As Moon Bin slipped out of his pants, the sound of an article of clothing hit the floor.  The only thing that was covering Eunwoo was now gone.

 

    “Come and ride me,” Eunwoo said, smacking Moon Bin’s ass.

 

    “I’m wearing a blindfold, idiot, I can’t see anything.” Moon Bin replied.

 

    “This should tell you where I am.” Eunwoo said, as he grabbed Moon Bin’s ass and placed it right on his member.

 

    “Oh God.” Moon Bin muttered.

 

    “You ready?” Eunwoo asked.

 

    “More than ready for you.” Moon Bin said.  Eunwoo placed his tip on Moon Bin’s entrance, before shoving the entire member in Moon Bin, causing him to scream in pain.  The pain was quickly diverted to pleasure, and Eunwoo aimed right in Moon Bin’s sweet spot.

 

    “Now ride me.” Eunwoo said, as Moon Bin bobbed his entire body up and down.

 

    The night ended with both boys releasing their loads.  Eunwoo cleaned up the mess with the towel that once covered him.  

 

    “Come on, let’s rest in my room,” Eunwoo suggested.

 

    “Naked?” Moon Bin asked.

 

    “Do you not sleep naked?” Eunwoo asked back, making Moon Bin slightly horny.  “Already ready for round two, I see.” Eunwoo said, as he pulled Moon Bin into the room, locking the door behind them.

——————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you guys decide what they did in Eunwoo's room, cause I REFUSE TO WRITE MORE SMUT OF MY BABIES JESUS WHAT HAVE I DONE, 
> 
> This story is coming to an end really soon, I hope you guys have enjoyed what you've been reading.
> 
> Please, if you want me to write a fanfiction between your KPOP group OTP, don't hesitate to contact me on Instagram @/yourlifeneedskpop . I'll reply to you in no time. Bye friends. :)


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE - THE END

Eunwoo woke up to what he’s desired since day one of the program; Moon Bin.  Eunwoo’s movements woke up the other boy quickly.  Moon Bin kissed Eunwoo’s cheek, before interlacing his hands with his.

 

    “Good morning, beautiful.” Moon Bin said.

 

    “How many times did you ride me?” Eunwoo asked, curious.

 

    “Six.  Six, fucking, times.” Moon Bin said, proudly.

 

    “Should we make that seven?” Eunwoo asked, smirking.

 

    “If you cook me a good breakfast.” Moon Bin replied.

 

    “Breakfast is right below my waist.” Eunwoo said, causing the other boy to slap his bare chest.

 

    “Wait, what time is it?” Moon Bin asked.

 

    “Shit, I’m late to my meeting with the director.” Eunwoo said, jolting out of bed.

 

    “I have a meeting with her too.” Moon Bin said, nervously.

 

    “Let’s go together, come on, and we can go to the cafe after.” 

 

    “Fine.”

——————————————————————————————————

    The boys arrived to the meeting thirty minutes late, not surprising Moon Bin’s friends.

 

    “Where have you both been?” Director Choi announced as the two boys quickly took their seats in the practice room.

 

    “Never mind that.” Jin Jin said, causing the other members to laugh.

 

    “Oh God, anyway, you six have been chosen to run auditions for the Academy.  Please choose wisely, as we have over three hundred kids auditioning and only eight spots.  Auditions start next week.” 

 

    “Yes, Director Choi.” the six boys said in unison.

 

    “Great, I hope you all have fun, and congrats again for your achievements.”  the director said before leaving the boys.

 

    “Okay, Eunwoo and I are going to head to the cafe, any of you rats want something?” Moon Bin asked, pulling Eunwoo up with him.

 

    “Yes, I’d like an order of what you had yesterday.” MJ said, causing Jin Jin and Rocky to laugh endlessly.

 

    “My ears!” Sanha said, running out of the practice room.

 

    “Whatever, you’re just jealous that you can’t get someone with a big-” Moon Bin stopped himself right there when Eunwoo squeezed his hand. 

 

    “We’re leaving now.” Eunwoo said, smiling.

 

    When they arrived at the cafe, Inseong and Heejun quickly greeted the couple. 

 

    “So how was last night?” Heejun said flatly.

 

    “Probably better than yours will ever be with Inseong.” Moon Bin said confidently.

 

    “Whatever, Eunwoo probably has a shrimp dick anyway.” Inseong replied, rolling his eyes.

 

    “A jumbo shrimp for sure.” Moon Bin said.  “A king prawn-” Eunwoo put his hand over the other boy’s mouth.

 

    The four boys laughed together as Moon Bin begun to yawn. 

 

    “Yah, you must be tired from yesterday, go and get some sleep.” Inseong once again suggested.

 

    “Maybe Eunwoo can ride you this time.” Heejun added, winking.

 

    “Sure, but maybe another day, I’m actually tired.” Moon Bin replied.  “Eunwoo, let’s go to my home, we can talk about the auditions there.”

 

    “We’ll catch you both later.” Eunwoo said to Inseong and Heejun as he interlaced his hand with Moon Bin’s.

 

    When they arrived home, Eunwoo was greeted with the familiar smell of Moon Bin.

 

    “You stay here, let me go upstairs and change into comfortable clothes.” Moon Bin said as he ran up.

 

    “Fine, but don’t take too long, I’m going to miss seeing your face already.”

 

    Twenty minutes passed by, and Moon Bin did not come down.  Immediately warning Eunwoo, he headed upstairs for Moon Bin’s room, only to find the boy sleeping.

 

    “You fool.” Eunwoo thought as he admired the boy for five minutes, before joining the sleeping Moon Bin in bed.

 

    He kissed Moon Bin on the cheek, slightly waking the other boy up.

 

    “Go to sleep, it’s just me.” Eunwoo whispered, wrapping a blanket around both of them.

 

    “I love you.” Moon Bin whispered back.  Eunwoo started to blush.

 

    “I love you, too.” Eunwoo said, before showering the sleepy boy with pecks. 

 

    “Don’t ever leave me, okay?” Moon Bin said, smiling, eyes closed.

 

    “I will never leave you Binnie,” Eunwoo started.

 

    

 

                                  “Because it’s going to be you and I, _Forever_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this far. I'm sorry I ended the story so early, but I'm currently making edits for my account on Instagram @/yourlifeneedskpop . I really hope you enjoyed this fan fiction, and hopefully, I will create another one of two different characters very soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all~, I hope you enjoy this fanfic of my Moon Bin and Eunwoo babies. Please, to all you hardcore BINWOO shippers, do NOT EVER, attack any of the ASTRO members of your ships and personal preferences, as you have your own life to worry about, they like they have theirs. One day, the ASTRO members are going to have families of their own, and it's not up to us to determine when or who. On other note, I hope you enjoy this low key BINWOO fan fiction, and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact me on Instagram @/yourlifeneedskpop . Thank you all and let's suffer together. :)


End file.
